1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a camera body of a video system with a handgrip, and a corresponding video system. Video systems such as a video camera or a camcorder with a camera and a recorder, use camera bodies with at least one handgrip on the top or at one side of the camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video system known by the applicant, in particular a professional camcorder, has a camera body with a housing, in which a camera and a recorder are integrated, and components, such as an optical system, e.g. a lens unit and an electronic view finder. Other possible components are a screen, e.g. a rotative LCD (liquid crystal display) screen, and a light module, e.g. a lamp. The housing comprises cover elements, namely a bottom cover, a top cover, two side covers, a front cover and a rear cover.
The camera body of the known professional camcorder also includes a handgrip, which is a separate element attached to the top cover. As an attachment, the handgrip has sockets at each end and is fixed by screws. The screws extend through the ends of the handgrip, through the sockets and into the top cover. Such a handgrip requires an excessive amount of work to be manufactured and then assembled to the housing. In addition, some of such handgrips are uncomfortable to use or are aesthetically unappealing to look at.
It is therefore desirable to develop a camera body of a video system with a handgrip, which requires less effort to be manufactured and assembled to the housing of the camera body. The handgrip should also be comfortable to use and aesthetically appealing to look at.